Creciendo
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Una amistad tan larga tiene contratiempos, pero no por eso llega a su fin (o cinco momentos en diferentes etapas de la vida de Daiki y Satsuki).


**Creciendo**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** Escrito para maralex_89 en el intercambio de minivicios.

* * *

><p><span>Primaria<span>

—¡Dai-chan!

Esto era algo nuevo.

No era que Satsuki nunca se hubiese molestado con él por una razón u otra y el tono que acababa de usar, agudo e indignado, le era familiar.

También era normal que lo fulminase con la mirada y pusiese sus brazos en jarra, como si estuviese imitando a la profesora de matemáticas cuando se daba cuenta de que Daiki no estaba prestando atención.

Verla con lágrimas en los ojos no era tan común, pero recordaba haberla visto así en algunos grandes incidentes que habían terminado con gritos, adultos involucrándose y castigos para todos los presentes, como cuando Taniya de la otra clase había decidido levantar la falta de Satsuki y Daiki se había metido porque los puños de Satsuki no eran tan efectivos como los de él y además eran ridículos combinados con su ruidoso llanto.

Aun así, que tuviese su rostro totalmente rojo, sus puños cerrados y temblase como si estuviesen en pleno invierno era una novedad.

Y no una agradable.

Los demás chicos retrocedieron, luciendo intimidados a pesar de que la ira de Satsuki no estaba dirigida hacia ellos, mas Daiki se mantuvo firme, balón en mano y con una mueca de confusión en su rostro, porque ni siquiera entendía la razón de todo esto.

—¿Qué?

En lugar de calmar a Satsuki, su sincera pregunta pareció empeorar las cosas.

Satsuki dio un paso hacia adelante y alzó un brazo para señalarlo con un dedo.

—¡Retráctate!

Daiki parpadeó y tras pensarlo un par de segundos, frunció el ceño. No había dicho nada tan malo como para ameritar esa reacción; de hecho, no había dicho nada que no fuese verdad.

—¿Por qué? —En lugar de responder, Satsuki apretó sus labios, luciendo al borde de un torrente de lágrimas. Incómodo ante eso, Daiki se removió y tras driblar el balón un par de veces sin dejar de mirar a Satsuki, añadió—: Dije que estorbaban y es cierto. Pueden seguir con sus piruetas en otra parte mientras nosotros jugamos.

Un apagado coro de voces a su espalda probaba que sus amigos estaban de acuerdo y por obvias razones. Esta era una cancha de básquet y era el único lugar donde ellos podían jugar; esas niñas con aspiración de porristas, en cambio, podían practicar en cualquier otro lugar.

Y además, ¿cuál era el problema?

No eran amigas de Satsuki, pues nunca la había visto con ellas, por lo que no tenía sentido que actuara como si se tratase de algo personal y mucho menos que continuase observándolo como si él hubiese pateado a un cachorro, cosa que Daiki nunca haría.

Súbitamente, Daiki sintió a alguien tocando su hombro y al mirar hacia atrás vio a Takeshi, uno de los chicos dos años mayores que siempre aceptaba jugar contra ellos cuando se encontraban en esa cancha.

—Creo que fue por lo otro —susurró, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza en dirección a Satsuki.

Aunque a Daiki le tomó un momento recordar qué era «lo otro», cuando lo hizo solo pudo ver con incredulidad primero a Takeshi y luego a Satsuki.

—También es cierto —pronunció Daiki, comenzando a sentirse irritado—. Las niñas son bobas. —Si no lo fuesen, no harían algo tan tonto como tratar de apoderarse de una cancha de básquet y mucho menos se molestarían cuando personas que sí iban a jugar las sacaban de ella.

—¡Eres un idiota! —explotó Satsuki.

—¡No he dicho nada malo! —se defendió Daiki de inmediato, alzando su voz tal como Satsuki lo había hecho.

—¡Si te molesto deberías haberlo dicho antes! —continuó gritando y dio un paso hacia delante, como si planease repetir sus intentos de puños que nunca terminaban sirviendo de nada.

—¡Pero tú eres Satsuki! —Daiki ni siquiera tuvo que tomarse un momento para pensarlo antes de decirlo porque era algo tan obvio que no tenía sentido que Satsuki, quien siempre lograba ser la mejor de la clase, no lo supiese.

Satsuki no le gritó en respuesta, mas sí lo observó fijamente con sus ojos todavía aguados y tras varios segundos alzó sus manos para limpiar su rostro con las mangas de su saco.

—No te voy a ayudar con tus tareas para mañana —murmuró, sonando todavía enojada.

Lo único que Daiki tenía para el día siguiente era algo de historia, por lo que se encogió de hombros. Sobreviviría incluso si Satsuki lo dejaba solo por un día.

—Entonces no voy a volver a intentar enseñarte —dijo en venganza y desde su lugar a un borde de la cancha lanzó el balón, sin prepararse ni mirar en dirección a la cesta, logrando encestarla como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

No sonreír ante eso era imposible y aunque algunos de los presentes silbaron con aprecio, Satsuki hizo un mohín. Estaba claro que no le gustaba recordar que todas las veces que había tenido un balón en mano no había logrado nada parecido, ni siquiera después de que Daiki le había dado más de un consejo.

—Como quieras —resopló Satsuki y dio media vuelta, mas tras unos pocos pasos decidió regresar y se sentó en la banca más cercana con sus brazos cruzados, haciendo evidente que quería quedarse a verlo jugar.

¿Eso quería decir que ya no estaba tan molesta y sí iría luego de comer a la casa de los Aomine a darle una mano para que los profesores no le enviasen a sus padres más quejas sobre él?

Sintiéndose con los ánimos renovados, Daiki finalmente se dirigió a todos los que estaban esperando en la cancha y anunció en voz alta que ahora sí iban a comenzar a jugar.

* * *

><p><span>Secundaria<span>

En sí, Satsuki no podía culpar a Daiki.

Incluso si él no hubiese pronunciado un «lo siento» antes de irse, el verlo correr con una sonrisa y su balón en mano hacia el gimnasio donde Tetsuya lo estaba esperando bastaba para que no se molestara con él, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser decepcionante.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían regresado juntos a casa?

El solo preguntarse eso hizo que Satsuki sacudiese su cabeza, queriendo borrar por completo esa inquietud de su mente.

Era tonto pensar en eso o peor aun, lamentarse por ello. Seguían viviendo cerca, al fin de cuentas, y Satsuki sospechaba que incluso si llegaba a dejar de ser manager del equipo de básquet de Teikou, cosa que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer, Daiki no dejaría de ser una gran parte de su vida.

Aun así, el que cada vez pasaban menos tiempo juntos era un hecho y si bien ella también podía decir que su compañía había cambiado y que recientemente había pasado más tiempo con Acchan y Micchan tanto en el club como fuera de este, era Daiki el que estaba cambiando sus planes con cada vez más frecuencia y excluyéndola de ellos, quizás sin siquiera darse cuenta.

¿Y así sería hasta que se graduaran? ¿Sería peor con el tiempo?

Todo indicaba que así sería, pues incluso varias semanas después Satsuki se vio lista para regresar a casa y se cruzó con Daiki, quien todavía estaba vistiendo ropa deportiva y lucía tan fresco como si no acabase de entrenar

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Daiki al tiempo que corrió hacia ella.

Estaba claro que Daiki pensaba quedarse más, como era su nueva costumbre, y por esa misma razón ya no pensaba siquiera disculparse con ella por eso.

—Imagino que tú tienes algo que hacer —respondió ella sin pensarlo y aunque vio a Daiki fruncir el ceño, no pudo evitar añadir con un tono exageradamente dulzón—: ¿Entrenar con Tetsu-kun? ¿Jugar con Ki-chan? ¿Molestar a Midorin?

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —cuestionó, luciendo más molesto que confundido a pesar de su pregunta.

El que Daiki no supiese la respuesta era la última prueba que necesitaba.

—Nada. —Satsuki dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, sintiendo sus ojos escocer—. Diviértete.

—¡Satsuki! —gritó Daiki, pero no corrió tras ella.

Obviamente. _Idiota_.

—Aomine-kun, eres un idiota.

Si bien la voz de Tetsuya hizo que su corazón diera un brinco en su pecho, Satsuki no se detuvo y abandonó el gimnasio antes de poder escuchar más.

En este momento ni siquiera ver a Tetsuya —o lamentar el no haber notado que él estaba cerca— bastaba para que olvidase lo molesta que estaba con Daiki o para que dejase de sentirse como una tonta por dejar que algo como no volver a casa con él la afectase tanto.

No saber nada de Daiki esa noche, aparte de que su madre se había cruzado con él cuando había salido al supermercado por algo que había olvidado comprar esa tarde y que Daiki había rechazado la invitación que ella le había hecho de comer con los Momoi, no ayudó a que se sintiera mejor.

La llegada de la mañana tampoco lo hizo y una vez terminó parte de su desayuno, Satsuki arrastró sus pies hasta la salida de su casa y una vez abrió la puerta se detuvo por completo.

Daiki estaba ahí, de pie, viendo el timbre, con su maleta y balón en el suelo, junto a sus pies, y al verla se sobresaltó tanto que dio un paso hacia atrás.

Eso era inaudito, por lo que Satsuki solo lo observó, esperando que _él_ comenzase diciendo lo que fuera que quisiera decirle.

—Necesito nuevos zapatos —dijo Daiki al fin en lugar de saludar, apartando su mirada—. Voy a ir a comprarlos el fin de semana.

—Bien por ti, serán el par ¿dieciséis? —replicó Satsuki, incapaz de ignorarlo.

—Sí. —Daiki no añadió nada más y Satsuki no estaba segura de qué quería decir, por lo que el silencio se apoderó del lugar, al menos hasta que Daiki aclaró su garganta y se decidió a verla a los ojos—. ¿No querías ir también de compras?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó ella, más curiosa de lo que quería aceptar.

Daiki volvió a apartar su mirada y pasó una mano por su cabello, luciendo incómodo.

—Tetsu dijo que te escuchó hablando con las otras managers.

Satsuki contuvo su respiración. Saber que Tetsuya estaba tan pendiente de ella como para enterarse de algo así y que además había hablado con Daiki sobre eso y seguramente le había dejado claro que era Daiki el que él debía ir a hablar con ella y no esperar a que ella lo buscara para arreglar las cosas, era como ver al sol salir de las nubes e iluminar su día por completo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no prefiero ir con ellas?

—No soy un idiota, ¿sabes? —resopló Daiki, fulminándola con sus ojos.

Eso era, sin duda, lo más cercano a Daiki aceptando que se había dado cuenta de lo alejados que habían estado y que tal vez también la había echado de menos que podía esperar oír. No que por eso mereciese que ella cediera de inmediato.

Con un sonido pensativo, Satsuki fingió tomarse un momento para considerarlo.

—Si no piensas desaparecer en cuanto tengas tus zapatos...

—No lo haré —intervino Daiki de inmediato con un tono firme.

—Y me ayudarás a llevar mis compras... —continuó Satsuki, decidida a aprovechar la disculpa hecha acciones que Daiki le estaba prometiendo.

—Está bien.

—Y me invitarás un crepe y...

—Satsuki... —Eso sonaba como una advertencia, por lo que Satsuki decidió dejar de tentar la suerte.

—¿El domingo en la mañana? —Satsuki no pudo contener más una gran sonrisa.

Daiki bufó, pero asintió al tiempo que lideró el camino hacia el colegio.

* * *

><p><span>Preparatoria<span>

Satsuki había estado preparada para esto desde un comienzo, mas eso no evitó que frunciera el ceño al tiempo que golpeó la puerta una vez más.

—¡Aomine-kun, sé que estás ahí!

Lo único que consiguió con su grito fue que una de las puertas más cercanas se abrieran y aunque el despeinado chico que asomó su cabeza parecía listo para quejarse, sonreírle en disculpa bastó para detenerlo antes de que siquiera abriese su boca.

—¡Aomine-kun! —siguió insistiendo Satsuki, apenas pausando sus golpes por unos segundos mientras revisaba la hora. Si Daiki no habría la puerta dentro de un minuto, tendría que pedirle la llave al supervisor del dormitorio.

Para su suerte no tuvo que recurrir a ello, pues finalmente la puerta fue abierta y pudo ver a Daiki con su camiseta arrugada como si hubiese dormido con ella puesta y un simple short que parecía haber sufrido del mismo destino.

—¿Cuándo piensas cansarte? —renegó Daiki, fulminándola con la mirada.

Sin sentirse intimidada, Satsuki lo empujó con una mano sin usar mucha fuerza y se adentró a la habitación y Daiki se movió para permitírselo, aunque Satsuki sospechaba que eso había sido un acto reflejo y no una prueba de que se había resignado al saber que ella no planeaba rendirse.

—Tienes que estudiar, ¿recuerdas? —replicó Satsuki una vez se quitó sus zapatos y alzó la maleta que llevaba para remarcar su punto mientras examinaba la habitación.

Tal como había esperado después de sus demás visitas a la habitación de Daiki en el dormitorio de Touou, el desorden era notorio, pero al menos esta vez solo había una revista inapropiada parcialmente oculta junto a un par de zapatos y Daiki parecía haber recordado sacar la basura recientemente.

Eso bastaba para que al menos esta vez no le dijese nada al respecto. Era más efectivo intentar asegurarse de que hiciera una cosa a la vez y no esperar un milagro inmediato en el proceso.

—Son las ocho de la mañana —gruño Daiki a su espalda y cerró la puerta sin ningún cuidado.

—¿Y? —Alzando una ceja, Satsuki giró en sus talones para verlo de frente.

Daiki no intentó ocultar su incredulidad y pasó una mano por su rostro al tiempo que respondió.

—Dormir, Satsuki, dormir.

—Tú duermes suficiente en la azotea —señaló Satsuki, todavía dispuesta a ser paciente e intentar razonar con él—. Despertarte temprano el fin de semana para estudiar no te va a matar.

—No... —balbuceó Daiki por la bajo, mas inmediatamente se corrigió—: Sí. Satsuki...

—Café —interrumpió Satsuki, sacando de su maleta una de las latas que había obtenido de la máquina expendedora del dormitorio antes de ir a la habitación de Daiki—. Ahora —continuó, adentrándose hacia el centro de la habitación, y empujó con un pie la ropa olvidada y el balón de básquet que estaban a los lados de la única mesa baja del lugar—, siéntate.

Daiki permaneció en su lugar, inmóvil y todavía con la lata de café en su mano.

—Falta una semana.

—Apenas suficiente tiempo —insistió ella, dejando caer su maleta sobre la mesa—. Si comenzamos hoy, solo tendrás que estudiar durante las horas de almuerzo y de estudio libre para que no pierdas ningún examen. —Satsuki se tomó un segundo para repasar en su mente el cronograma que había preparado y finalmente asintió para sí misma—. Eso debería ser suficiente.

Daiki parecía listo para objetar, mas terminó abriendo la lata y tomando un sorbo de esta con una expresión de hastío.

—¿No podemos dejar esto para otro día? —suspiró, quizás recordando que no perder ninguna materia era una condición que debía cumplir si no quería que le prohibieran participar en los partidos—. ¿Hacerlo después de los entrenamientos?

—A esa hora pienso estudiar sola —replicó Satsuki encogiéndose de hombros—. No solo para estos exámenes, también para entrar a la universidad.

—Tú no necesitas estudiar.

Esa afirmación fue dicha de inmediato y con tanta seguridad que Satsuki parpadeó, incrédula y olvidando por un momento que no debía distraerse si quería ayudarlo a no necesitar demasiadas clases remediales.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Crees que se me olvida que siempre has sacado buenas notas? —bufó Daiki, señalando la maleta con su mano libre—. Y sin hacer todo esto.

Esta no era la primera vez que Daiki demostraba algo que Satsuki solo podía llamar "la lógica de Dai-chan", pero esta vez, tal como muchas otras, tuvo que tomarse un momento para procesarlo y aun sin saber si debía sentirse halagada o irritada de que incluso a esta edad Daiki seguía considerándola como alguien diferente al resto, no pudo contener una carcajada.

—Oh, _Dai-chan_ —logró pronunciar en medio de sus risas.

—¿Qué? —Daiki sonaba realmente indignado por su reacción, pero a pesar de eso Satsuki tardó un rato en controlar su risa y una vez lo hizo, decidió saltarse cualquier explicación o disculpa.

—Aquí traigo tus libros —dijo con un tono tan neutro como pudo pronunciar al tiempo que se sentó en seiza frente a la mesa y abrió la maleta, sacando diversos textos—. Como pensaba, los dejaste en el colegio.

Y por eso había tenido que pasar al salón y al casillero de Daiki y llevarlos consigo el día anterior, y cargarlos esta mañana todo el camino hasta el dormitorio. Satsuki suspiró en el momento en que dejó el último libro y su lata de leche con sabor a cereza sobre la mesa y pudo mover la maleta al suelo; Daiki debería estar agradeciéndole en lugar de hacerse el difícil.

—¿Y si me niego? —preguntó Daiki, apretando la lata de café con suficiente fuerza para causarle algunas abolladuras.

Satsuki mordió su labio inferior por un segundo y a pesar de sus dudas, optó por la misma estrategia que estaba funcionando para que Daiki asistiera a todos los entrenamientos

—Puedo quemar tu colección.

—No puedes —replicó Daiki con sus ojos entornados, mas al mismo tiempo se movió como si quisiera tapar con su cuerpo la poco llena canasta de ropa sucia—. La cambié de lugar.

Satsuki sonrió, esforzándose por verse inocente.

—Sé donde está —canturreó.

—No.

—¿Quieres arriesgarte?

Daiki pasó saliva con dificultad y tras beber lo que quedaba de su café de un solo trago y maldecir por lo bajo, se sentó frente a ella sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada.

* * *

><p><span>Universidad<span>

Entrenar por su cuenta se había vuelto una costumbre con aterradora facilidad. Daiki no sabía si culpar a la influencia de Tetsuya, a la aparición de Kagami o a los infaltables regaños de Satsuki...

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

... y eso mismo hacía que esa pregunta no tuviese ningún sentido.

Daiki encestó en balón y aterrizó en sus dos pies sin tambalearse a pesar de la sorpresa.

—Practicando —dijo, agarrando el balón antes de que tocase el piso y rodase lejos de él, al tiempo que se giró hacia Satsuki—. ¿No te quejabas cuando no lo hacía?

Satsuki estaba al borde de la cancha, con sus brazos en jarra y una expresión irritada que casi lograba ser intimidante. Casi.

—No estoy hablando de eso —resopló ella—. ¿Qué le dijiste a Tayama-kun?

El solo nombre hizo que Daiki arrugase su nariz con disgusto.

Había sido bastante malo ver a aquel chico yendo detrás de Satsuki por todo el campus y el haber tenido que sostener una conversación con él había sido peor, pero debería haber sido el fin. Que ahora Satsuki sacase al tema lo hacía querer estar en cualquier otra parte que no fuese ahí.

—¿Solo viniste aquí a hablarme de ese idiota? —gruñó, driblando el balón sin mucho cuidado.

—¡No ha hecho nada para que le digas idiota! —gritó Satsuki, caminando hasta él e intentando arrebatarle el balón de un manotazo.

Impedirle hacer eso fue tan fácil como respirar, pasándolo por detrás para controlarlo con su otra mano, y aunque sin duda Satsuki sabía que solo podría lograr apartar el balón de él si él se lo permitía, eso pareció empeorar su humor, ya la forma en que cerró sus puños la hacía lucir como si necesitase golpear algo cercano a Daiki para desahogarse.

—Ese idiota —reiteró Daiki— te estaba molestando.

—¡Él no estaba...!

—Y persiguiendo por todas partes —interrumpió, decidiendo sostener el balón con una mano antes de que Satsuki creyese que él no se estaba tomando el tema en serio.

Eso pareció bastar para que Satsuki no le contestase con un nuevo grito e incluso su expresión dejó de ser una muestra de enojo puro y se transformó en un mohín menos serio.

—Estás exagerando —suspiró, aunque inmediatamente después entornó sus ojos—. Y no me has contestado.

Daiki tuvo que tomarse un momento para recordar la pregunta inicial y al final, una vez creyó que tenía una buena idea de qué era lo que ella quería saber, se encogió de hombros.

—Le dije que se alejara.

Y quizás lo había tomado de la solapa de su camisa y le había dejado claro que no era suficientemente bueno para pretender que merecía a Satsuki y el solo hecho de que le había pedido permiso _a él_ para pedirle a Satsuki una cita era la prueba de eso. No que Satsuki necesitase conocer todos esos detalles.

Satsuki parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño.

—_Aomine-kun..._

Que ella lo llamase así cuando estaban solos era como escuchar el chirrido de uñas en una pizarra y Daiki no pudo evitar dejar caer el balón al suelo y cruzar sus brazos.

—¿Querías salir con _él_? —cuestionó, indignado. Aquel idiota no era Tetsuya, por lo que Satsuki tendría que haber enloquecido para decirle lo contrario.

—¿Salir? —repitió Satsuki como si estuviese desconcertada y sacudió su cabeza—. No, pero...

—¿Entonces de qué te quejas?

Satsuki también se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a los ojos, manteniendo su cabeza en alto.

—¿Piensas que no podría haberlo rechazado?

Eso tenía que significar que Satsuki no había estado interesada en ese idiota, lo cual era perfecto y a la vez hacía que toda esta discusión no tuviese sentido.

—Deberías agradecerme por ahorrarte eso —pronunció, mirando por encima de su hombro para buscar su balón olvidado y una vez lo encontró, trotó hacia el. Ya había tenido suficiente.

—No —el tono de Satsuki fue tan firme que Daiki giró su cabeza para observarla.

—No pienso disculparme con él —anunció en voz alta antes de dar un par de pasos más e inclinarse lo suficiente para hacer rebotar el balón en el suelo.

—¿Y conmigo?

Daiki tardó en enderezarse por completo y solo después de tomar una bocanada de aire volvió a girarse hacia ella, otra vez sosteniendo el balón en mano.

—No me volveré a meter.

Si no lo involucraban a él primero, claro, pero ese detalle no hacía que sus palabras fuesen una mentira.

Satsuki lo examinó fijamente por varios segundos y al final suspiró, descruzando sus brazos.

* * *

><p><span>En el mundo laboral<span>

La paciencia no era el fuerte de Daiki y estando ahí, en medio de la calle y tiritando de frío, sin ninguna idea de cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar en ese lugar, sentía más deseos de dar media vuelta y regresar a su apartamento de inmediato que de esperar.

Aun así, tenía un muy buen motivo para hacerlo.

Con el fin de semana a unas horas de comenzar y su entrenador y el resto del equipo fuera de la ciudad e incapaces de manejar su tiempo con más insistencia de lo que la misma Satsuki lo había hecho años atrás, era el día perfecto para interceptarla a la salida de aquel centro financiero y negarse a que la palabra «ocupada» que Satsuki había estado repitiendo tanto últimamente se convirtiese en una excusa.

Aunque claro, es plan sería mejor si Satsuki saliese de una buena vez del edificio en el que trabajaba.

Daiki restregó sus manos e inmediatamente después las metió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sin dejar se observar la puerta de cristal.

Era exasperante ser el que tenía que hacer esto, en primer lugar, pero la sensación de que algo parecido había ocurrido antes y que había terminado bien lo mantuvo ahí, contando los minutos y maldiciendo el que Satsuki pareciese haberse contagiado de la obsesión del trabajo, pues ya había anochecido y ella seguía sin aparecer.

Pero finalmente, luego de lo que se sintieron como horas, Satsuki salió del edificio.

Era extraño verla con el mismo traje negro de falda larga que la mayoría de empleadas del lugar parecían usar, mas su cabellera rosa la hacía resaltar tanto como siempre y sin pensarlo ni sacar sus manos de sus bolsillos, Daiki comenzó a trotar hacia ella.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó.

—¡Dai-chan! —Satsuki se detuvo, observándolo con sus ojos completamente abiertos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Nagoya?

Era un consuelo saber que al menos Satsuki seguía pendiente de su carrera y sabía del partido de práctica que tenía en Nagoya dentro de dos días; sin embargo, que sonase como si prefiriese que él no estuviese ahí era justo lo contrario y también irritante.

—Se supone que tengo que descansar —pronunció ya a pocos pasos de distancia de ella, encogiéndose de hombros en un intento de lucir indiferente—, da igual dónde lo haga.

Satsuki alzó una ceja, viéndose muy poco convencida de lo que estaba escuchando. Tal vez el entrenador ya había descubierto que él todavía estaba en Tokio y la había contactado... o quizá simplemente no debía subestimar lo bien que Satsuki lo conocía.

—¿Y por eso decidiste esperarme aquí? —cuestionó— ¿Sin avisarme? ¿Como si fueras un acosador?

—No tendría que hacerlo si dejaras de responderme que no tienes tiempo —dijo Daiki tras chasquear su lengua, reprochándole con su mirada.

—Sabes que estoy ocupada —suspiró Satsuki, inclinando un poco su cabeza y dando la impresión con eso de que esas palabras eran en realidad una disculpa, mas a la vez ese gesto la hacía verse anormalmente cansada, aun cuando ella trabajaba tras un escritorio y no corriendo de un lado a otro en una cancha como lo hacía Daiki.

Incómodo, Daiki se removió en su lugar y aunque quiso tragarse la pizca de culpa y preocupación que se apoderó de él, terminó preguntando:

—¿Tanto?

—Sí —respondió Satsuki con sinceridad, mas de alzó su mentón y le sonrió—. Pero sabes que pienso ir a verte jugar el próximo mes, ¿cierto?

Hasta ahora Satsuki no había faltado a ninguno de sus partidos oficiales en Japón y confirmar que eso no parecía a punto de cambiar, pese a que como siempre Satsuki no le había pedido una boleta, era una buena noticia.

Aun así, despedirse ahora y esperar hasta el _próximo mes_ no era lo que Daiki quería por lo que señaló la calle con un gesto de cabeza.

—¿Así que ni siquiera piensas venir a comer?

El interés que esas palabras le causaron a Satsuki fue evidente por la forma en que su rostro pareció iluminarse y el paso hacia adelante que dio, quedando muy cerca de él.

—¿Me estás invitando? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que quizás estaba intentando contener.

—¿Qué crees? —resopló Daiki.

—Me tendrás que llevar a casa si pierdo el último tren —señaló Satsuki, con sus ojos brillantes y un tono risueño.

Daiki puso sus ojos en blanco. Tenía la impresión de que Satsuki siempre intentaba conseguir más cuando él le ofrecía algo.

—Solo te interesa que pague tu taxi, ¿no?

—Claro que no, Dai-chan —rió Satsuki y sin perder su sonrisa se acercó a él y lo tomó de un brazo, pegándose a él sin ninguna vergüenza y logrando con eso que él se olvidase por completo del frío—. Ahora cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Y yo elijo el restaurante.

Tras una mirada hacia abajo, recordarse que estaba con _Satsuki_ y aclararse la garganta, Daiki permitió que Satsuki lo arrastrase con ella a lo que sin duda no sería un puesto de ramen mientras comenzó a hablar.

Así estaba bien.


End file.
